poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! '''is the 1st YIFM/Kirby crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's sextuple feature The Irelanders meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent, The Irelanders' Morphin Adventures, The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent, The Irelanders: New Skeleton Crew in School and The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures in the near future. thanks Plot Thousands of years ago, a being known as Nightmare appeared and created a company called Night Mare Enterprises, often abbreviated as N.M.E. (Holy Nightmare in the Japanese version). It was in truth a front for his great armies of monsters, which he used to take over much of the universe. They devastated countless planets using this massive army of creatures of all origins. But there were those who stood to combat his evil, in the form of the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. They fought for many thousands of years, but Nightmare's monsters outnumbered them, and killed most, forcing the survivors to retreat to parts unknown. However, everyone is quite surprised when Kirby's ship crashes close to Cappy Town (Pupupu Village in the Japanese sub) on the planet Popstar. They find he is tiny, round, and pink, unlike Tiff's now rejected desire of a strong knight she perceived to be the "Star Warrior". Despite his hardly warrior-like characteristics, he is quick to save anyone who is in danger, almost if by instinct. He is soon befriended by the siblings Tiff and Tuff, along with their servants Fololo and Falala. Together, the kids face off against Dream Land's tyrannical ruler and his brigade of brutes. The ruler of Dream Land, King Dedede, is jealous and suspicious of Kirby from the start. He and his right-hand man Escargoon constantly try to get rid of Kirby with monsters provided by the company for a high fee, and ultimately, their plans always backfire when Kirby interferes. Just as in the games, Kirby can inhale enemies and temporarily gain their powers, transforming into forms such as Fire Kirby with the ability to spit flames, or Sword Kirby to literally slice foes into pieces. Kirby grows and becomes stronger before his final battle with Nightmare. In the end when Kirby and Tiff face Nightmare, which is in a dream, Tiff throws the Warp Star at Kirby, who swallows it and becomes Star Rod Kirby. Star Rod Kirby has the Star Rod which is Nightmare's sole weakness, allowing Kirby to defeat him. List of Episodes Trivia *Zarc, Kilatron, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Team Rocket, Cassidy (Team Rocket), Butch (Team Rocket), Giovanni, Zero (Pokemon), Team Aqua grunts, Archie, Maxie, Team Magma grunts, Cyrus, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), Team Galactic grunts, Ghestis, Team Plasma grunts, Lysandre, Team Flare grunts, Team Flare admins and Kilobot will guest star in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of Kirby. *Zarc, Kilatron, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Team Rocket, Cassidy (Team Rocket), Butch (Team Rocket), Giovanni, Zero (Pokemon), Team Aqua grunts, Archie, Maxie, Team Magma grunts, Cyrus, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), Team Galactic grunts, Ghestis, Team Plasma grunts, Lysandre, Team Flare grunts, Team Flare admins and Kilobot will work with King Dedede, Escargoon and Nightmare (Kirby) in this series. Transcript # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Connor Lacey